undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sewers/Issue 5
This is Issue 5 of The Sewers. Issue 5 : "When it's dark enough, you can see the stars." - Charles Autstin Beard "You need anything?" The blonde man, same age as Liam, asks. Cole and Liam went to high school together, and continued to see each other after. It was a coincidence that they both ended up in Pennystown. It was also a coincidence that they both fled to the sewers. Liam opens his eyes. He knows that he won't get any sleep, but tries anyway. As the only one, Liam doesn't sleep in one of the cars or the tents; He sleeps on the sidewalk, right next to the water filled with shit, piss, you name it. "How 'bout a time machine? So we can skip all this." Liam murmurs. As Cole sits down next to him, Liam comforts himself. "You know... This isn't temporary..." Cole says. Liam looks wondering at Cole, believing that he ment 'permanent' and not 'temporary'. "This is our new home, man. We're gonna live here for the rest of our lives." Liam keeps his eyes at Cole. Cole never said stuff like that; He always was optimistic, glad, hyperactive. Most likely as a result of ADHD. Cole used to take pills for it, but as he escaped he didn't got to bring his pills. Without taking his pills, Cole's mood would change from happy to suicidal in seconds. "Cole... We're gonna get through this. As soon as the military arrives..." Liam stops himself. He won't try to convince Cole about something he doesn't even believe himself. The next day, the fifth day in the sewers, the survivors try to organize the last food, water and ammunition. Hansi struggles with leadership, discussing with Andy. While Andy thinks that they have to secure the part of the sewer, where they currently live, Hansi wants to make it as easy to get out as possible. "I think he's right, Hansi." The old man, Ethan, says. "We might have to be here a while. You know, Pennystown isn't the only overrun city." Ethan is one of the few religious survivors. He often went to Pennystown's church along with the Tuckers and Nia Tucker's boyfriend, Timmy. Timmy didn't live in Pennystown, but as the outbreak began he was visiting his girlfriend. Tucker and Diane took care of him, made sure he would survive. Currently, Timmy is making inventory on the food, along with Nia and Bill Tucker. "You think he's right?" Hansi says with a dry laugh. "He wants us to be cut off from the outside world, Ethan." Hansi, Andy and Ethan is standing on the black stationcar, that, along with the other three cars, is planted in the water. "We are already, Hansi." Ethan says. His calm tone is gone, and replaced with a scared and shaky voice. "We won't be cut off." Andy says with his coughy voice, and unstable brown eyes. "We'll be able to leave through them cars." Hansi thinks for a moment, biting his lip, full of rage. Category:The Sewers Category:The Sewers Issues Category:Issues